Pieces
by MsSupreme
Summary: Ive lost so much over the darkness, its broken me and scattered the pieces. Im a mess, walking the twilight, using light and darkness, unsure to fully step into both. Song-fic RikuXSora XD


Ive lost so much over the darkness, its broken me and scattered the pieces. Im a mess, walking the twilight, using light and darkness, unsure to fully step into both. I may have defeated Ansem but I can still feel his hold over my heart and I can hear his screams of protest in my head. Im worried, so very worried ill fall back into the darkness and lose everything I worked mercilessly to get back. My home, my friends, my family, my life...my love.

They believe the darkness is behind me... it isnt, I can feel it every minute of every day, a constant reminder of what I did to everyone. I can feel it in my heart, it clentchs in the harshest light, and swells in the deepest darkness. Only one person can make my swell as if I was sat in the darkness! But were opposites. Im darkness, something everyone fears and hates. There light, something everyone loves and cherishs...noone like that needs the darkness! Noone needs darkness at all!

I glanced out the window, it was twilight, the sky was a bright orange colour, tinting the water the same colour. Making telling them apart very tricky. I sighed sadly, my hands running over my guitar. It was my fathers.

Knock Knock

I glanced at my door and saw my mom stood there, a small smile on her face. Her hair was a shade darker than mine and went to her lower back in curls, she had bright blue eyes.

you ok Riku? she asked softly, I smiled slightly

yeah I lied, I could hear Ansem yelling in my head. Demanding I give into the darkness and free him once more.

that your dads guitar? she asked curiously, her face brightening. She always said I had a talent with it.

yeah was thinking of playing it I smiled, my hands gently running over the smooth surface, she beamed happily at me

well alsong as you promise not to run of like that again, I may buy you a new one if youd like? she suggested happily, I knew she was bribing me not to go, I knew she had worried terribly over it

sounds like a deal I smiled, she nodded and left my room, closing the door behind her. When I heard it click shut I let out a sigh and leaned against my wall, my dads guitar resting in my lap. I never knew him, he died when I was about 4. I do wonder what he was like, mom always tells me he was a bright and happy man, who had a passion for music.

yes cos your so happy all the time came Ansems irritated voice

shove of I growled, I wish I let namine lock him up, maybe he would shut the fuck up then

language he laughed darkly, I rolled my eyes and tried to block him out so I could focus on playing yes that really works, as when you block me out you thoughts drift back to a certain brunette dont they? he laughed bitterly and harshly. I felt my heart clentch

why dont you go piss of back to the darkness I hissed

not whitout my host im not he said darkly, I blocked him out the and grabbed my guitar, holding it properly, I began to play a song I found reminded a lot of what had happened over the jorney...

Im here again A thousand miles away from you A broken mess Just scattered pieces of who i am

I tried so hard Thought i could do this on my own Ive lost so much along the way

Then i see your face I know im finally yours I find everything I thought i lost before You call my name I come to you in pieces So you can make Me whole

Ive come undone But you make sense of who i am Like puzzle pieces in your hand

When i see your face I know im finally yours I find everything I thought i lost before You call my name I come to you in pieces So you can make Me whole~~~

I tried so hard!  
So hard!  
I tried so hard!

Then i see your face I know im finally yours I find everything I thought i lost before You call my name I come to you in pieces So you can make Me whole

So you can make Me whole~~~

I sighed happily to myself as I gently placed my guitar in its holder, I hadnt even realised my eyes had watered slightly. I gently wiped the water out my eyes before I heard my door open. I turned to see Sora smiling at me, his gravity defiying brown spikes were slightly drooped, his blue eyes were worried and happy.

oh hey Sora I smiled, he came and sat beside me

hey Riku I didnt know you could play? Sora smiled, I inwardly kicked myself

i didnt know you were listening I smiled, he nodded just a bit of fooling around I lied, Sora looked at me. His eyes looking straight through my lie

Riku I know what fooling about sounds like and that wasnt it Sora said calmly. I nodded, I knew it to so what was that about? Sora asked curiously

yes Riku what was that about? came Ansems smug voice, I ignored him

nothing much I explained calmly, Sora nodded, not fully believeing my answer. I wonder how Sora would react if he could be in my shoes for a day. Dealing with Ansem 24/7 and the darkness in my heart, not to mention all the regret. He never seems to have any worries at all, now that sounds nice!

Riku can I ask something? Sora asked, I looked at him. He was looking out my window

sure Sora whats up? I asked curiously, Soras eyes dropped from the window

do you still feel like you dont belong to be back on the island? he asked carfully, try as I might I couldnt stop my eyes widening at what Sora had just asked. How did he know that! its just you dont seem to be happy here, its like somethings still bothering you and I was just wondering if it was what happened? he added softly, I sighed and lowered my eyes to my lap. He can see through me so easily, its almost frustrating really.

intresting he knows you even better than yourself ...HA! Ansem laughed in my head, I shook my head slightly.

you could say it was what happened I explained calmly

so you really do feel like you dont belong here? Sora asked, I nodded. I heard him sigh why though? he asked, I sighed

cos I can still hear Ansem screaming in my head, demanding I give into the darkness again...i can still feel him in my heart, deep in my heart, I dont like the harsher lights, it makes me feel ill, I can feel my descisions follow me everywhere I go, all the wrong choices I made...how I destroyed this island and then fought against you and gave into the darkness...i cant go anywere without thinking I dont belong here Sora, I really dont belong here I explained sadly, my eyes never leaving my lap. Ansem was laughing bitterly in my head.

is it all the time? Sora asked, I glanced at him. He was looking at me sadly

is what all the time? I asked

Ansem? Sora replied, I sighed

24/7 I sighed sadly, Sora nodded. I saw him link his hands together and place them in his lap. I sighed and glanced out my window he just wont shut up, constantly demanding I give in again...he can hear all my thoughts and throws them back in my face I explained, watching as the moon danced on the water, turning the usual blue waters a silverly colour

why didnt you say anything? Sora asked, I wanted to laugh

Sora do you have any idea how hard this is for me? I feel completely lost here I sighed, still looking out the window at my 'home' doesnt matter...ill survive I sighed, gently running my hand through my hair. We just sat in silence for a while

that song, I get why you played it Sora said suddenly, I felt my body lock. No wonder he was sat so quietly

go on? I said calmly

well I think I do anyway Sora muttered, I smiled slightly and turned to look at him

whats your guess then? I asked curiously, Sora looking at his linked hands nervously. His cheeks had darkened sightly, I raised an eyebrow at him why you blushing Sora? I asked curiously

well i erm do you erm... he trailed of, his eyes darting back and forth. He really was nervous for some reason, which is unusual, he has a blurt without thinking attitude, not a stutter and blush.

hey no need to be nervous Sora I smiled, he nodded slowly and unlinked his hands

do you like anyone? he asked quietly, I felt my heart clentch and my neck heat up

maybe hes found out huh? Ansem laughed bitterly

i mean like anyone close Sora corrected, I raised a confused eyebrow at him

im confused here sora? What do you mean? I asked, sora dropped his hands to his lap again

like erm me? he said quietly, his cheeks turning crimson, highlighting his tan skin nicely. My eye widened

well this is intresting Riku...you going to tell the poor boy the truth? Ansem said darkly, I whinced slightly

you dont have to answer I was just curious Sora muttered, I looked at him and he was smiling slightly at me, eyes sad, I sighed

i dont mind answering Sora I explained, looking out the window again just abit worried is all I sighed, leaning on my hand, I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, I looked over and saw Sora smiling softly at me, encourageing me it is you Sora, it always has been I sighed, looking away. I felt my eyes drop to my lap for a second before looking at Sora, his cheeks were still crimson and his eyes were in his lap

oh I didnt think you would Sora muttered quietly, a small smile on his face. I sighed slightly, he liked me

shouldnt you be jumping for joy? Ansem spat, I should be but im no good, light doesnt need darkness. Its to pure to be tainted, I heard Ansems smug laugh in my head

but the problem being is that... i sighed and Sora just looked me your light sora, the pureist form of light ive, and probably most people have ever met...im no good for you I explained, Sora blinked in shock so we cant-! I was cut of as Sora slapped his hands over my mouth

dont you dare say that! Sora growled, I raised a shocked eyebrow considering I wasnt able to answer back dont you dare say we cant be together he sighed, I gently pulled his hands from my mouth i couldnt care less if your darkness and im light that doesnt matter here, it doesnt matter anymore, thats behind us Riku! Sora explained calmly

i dont know Sora I sighed, shaking my head slightly

then let me make up your mind for you Sora said calmly, I looked at him and soon found his hands on my neck and his lips on mine. My eyes widened as I saw his slide shut...if im going to get burned may as well do it properly! My eyes slid closed as I responded. I ignored Ansems screams in my head which soon stopped, I also ignored the ache in my heart which also vanished quickly. I felt Sora pull back see he sighed, I placed my finger over his lips, something was different. There was no screaming in my head or the ache in my heart, they had both gone completely. I couldnt help but smile, I felt Sora pull my hand from his lips what? he asked

its quiet, beautifully quiet I laughed i cant hear him anymore I sighed happily, Sora beamed happily at me, I returned it no wonder he didnt want me telling you I sighed happily

what do you mean? Sora asked

you Sora! I sighed, I gently placed my hand on his cheek, notcing how it heated up under my touch, I placed my forhead against his your my light Sora, Keeping my darkness at bay I sighed happily, he smiled at me

so does that mean...? Sora asked carfully, I beamed happily at him

yeah Sora I smiled before kissing him again, my hand resting on the back of his head, the other on the small of his back. His slid around my neck.

i was wondering when it would happen giggled a familiar voice, I pulled back and smirked at Kairi, who was stood in the doorway in a pair of blue jeans and a pink vest. Sora was blushing scarlet again

how long you been there then? I asked, she giggled and walked into the room and sat on the floor infront of us. We both turned and faced her, my arm slung over Soras shoulders

long enough to know youve both finally confessed she beamed happily

took some effort but oh well Sora smiled, I returned it

well im happy for you both, lord knows you took your damn time, even Chip and Dale knew Kairi smiled, I chuckled and Sora blushed more, I rubbed his arm comfortingly and he smiled at me

well its all sorted now and when the king and that next visit im sure Sora will love to tell them I smirked, Soras face was a pure picture. Bright red cheeks, wide eyes and a mouth the shape of an 'o'

why me! Sora whinned

cos your the hero I chuckled, Sora huffed

no fair he pouted and I caved

how about we both tell them, that way Donald and goofy also suffocate me too? I asked, Sora smiled happily

much better he smiled

you two are way to cute together Kairi smiled, I raised and eyebrow

oh dear Kairi, are you seriously a yaoi fangirl? I asked, mocking horror, Sora sighed and burried his face in my shoulder as Kairi giggled evily

maybe she giggled, I sighed

wonderful were never going to hear the end of this Sora moaned, I chuckled and kissed the top of his head...maybe being darkness isnt so bad anymore aslong as I have Sora by my side, being the light that keeps my darkest darkness at bay

the song was Pieces by Red :) I thought it suited RikuXSora rather well XD anyway Review please XD 


End file.
